


Sanctus Espiritus

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Hometown Comfort [1]
Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ancients kick them out of Atlantis, John returns to the hometown he never talks about, especially in front of the scientists: Eureka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctus Espiritus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] SGA and Eureka does not belong to me.
> 
> The concept for this fic came to me a while ago, after I had a read a bunch of SGA/Eureka crossovers. I was struck by the thought that nearly every crossover involved Rodney coming to Eureka. I got to thinking that what if it was John that had the connection to Eureka. This is the result. It is set during the SGA episode The Return I and sometime after season 1 of Eureka.

John never speaks of his hometown. At least not on Atlantis. Too many would recognize the name and he doesn't want to explain why he left and went into the military. He had had that fight over twenty years ago with his parents. There was no need to revisit it.

Growing up in Eureka had been an interesting experience. His parents had been scientists and had worked for Global Dynamics all his life. John grew up believing that a town of people with over 150 IQs was normal. That random explosions or strange happenings occurred all the time. He can't pinpoint the moment he decided not to follow in his parents' footsteps, but he clearly remembers telling them he doesn't want to go to MIT or Cal Tech or any of the other universities they have handpicked for him. The fights that resulted from his announcement that he had applied to and been accepted by the Air Force Academy had been so loud that the Sheriff had come out to discover what was the problem.

He remembers clearly the moment he drove out of Eureka, all his belongings piled into the back of his car, the admonitions of his parents ringing in his ears, trepidation in his heart.

It takes a few years but he and his parents mend bridges. He returns to Eureka a couple of times, visits his parents and not much else. More often than not, his parents meet him somewhere else. Especially after he marries. His wife didn't like Eureka.

It might be one reason why they are no longer together.

When his parents die, he doesn't hear about it until weeks later. He refuses the compassionate leave and buries the feelings.

Next time he gets leave, he decides not to go home. It's too soon and the DOD is taking care of the house for him. He figures that in a year or two he'll be ready to return home.

But then Atlantis happens and he doesn't manage to get home before he leaves for another galaxy. It's when he's made a part of the expedition that he starts keeping his hometown a secret. He knows that none of the marines would know what being from Eureka actually means. At the same time, he can imagine McKay and Zelenka and any number of the other scientists quizzing him on why he left. He doesn't want to be anything but their military commander.

Somehow he thinks things will change if they know.

He doesn't really like change.

***  
After the Ancients returned and kicked them out of Atlantis, John is ordered to take some of his accumulated leave. Actually, he is not alone in this: all the senior staff is ordered to take a break before deciding what they want to do (or, in John's case, get his new assignment). Carson and Elizabeth decide to visit their mothers, respectively. Rodney is off to Canada to visit his sister and her family. John had hoped that he would get a new assignment right away, like the rest of his men. General Landry takes one look at him as he comes through the gate and suggests he take his leave in such a way that John knows it's really an order.

John thinks he must look wrecked. Atlantis has been home; his team has become his family. And while Rodney is here, Ronon and Teyla have been left behind and he feels their loss like a gaping hole in his chest. It's going to take a while for him to get used to not being in charge and responsible for the lives of hundreds of people. He also thinks that Landry doesn't want him at the SGC. He knows that Landry doesn't really like him – he has overheard how Caldwell had been his choice for military CO of Atlantis.

So he listens to General O'Neill who suggests he go home for a while, get his head back together. He sees the sympathy in the General's eyes and thinks that O'Neill at least gets what the expedition has lost. He's not sure any of the others do. Well maybe the rest of SG-1.

Maybe.

After he debriefs, John throws his things haphazardly into the back of the SUV he's given and starts on the road home. He thinks it's ironic that he has to lose the first place he considered home since leaving to return.

***  
Jack Carter has his routine down pat. Every morning he stops by the café to pick up coffee and pastries for Jo and himself. It's a nice way to start the morning and at least 50% of the time, it means Jo will be nice to him for five minutes. Sometimes nothing he does makes her happy, but he likes to do what he can to make his life easier.

As he enters the café, he observes the SUV parked nearby that he doesn't recognize. It has Colorado plates which means the driver is far from home. The driver, he notes, is still inside and Jack wonders if he's lost. He shrugs mentally figuring that if he is, someone will help him when he finally asks for it.

"Good morning Sheriff," Vincent greets him. Others in the café murmur greetings and Jack smiles and nods and greets his town. "The usual?"

"Yeah, Vincent," Jack responds absently. He is already thinking about the myriad tasks he's going to have to get done today – and if he's really luck, Jo will help him out. He's not counting on it though and suspects that he'll be spending most of his day doing paperwork. Its days like this that he hopes (only a little bit!) that there will be another Eureka-esque accident. Paperwork is no man's friend.

As the door to the café opens, silence descends as people notice who enters. Jack turns around to see who caused such a reaction – this is Eureka after all and the last time it got that quiet was when Stark's robot buddy had returned. He recognizes it as the driver from outside. Up close, the guy is wearing black: black cargo pants, black t-shirt. He's wearing aviator sunglasses so Jack can't tell exactly what the guy is thinking. He watches as the stranger saunters in – there can be no other word for it – and leans against the counter.

"Coffee, black. To go please," he drawls out. He sounds overly loud in the silence, as if he had shouted his order. Jack is surprised to see Vincent nodding vigorously. The reaction of everyone is starting to freak him out – and in a town like this? That's saying something.

Jack takes a closer look at the man. He notes that the guy seems defiant and amused at the reaction he has incurred. Jack suspects there is a story behind this all, but before he can stick his nose in what he is sure is a fascinating story, Jo squawks on the radio, wanting to know where he is with her breakfast.

"Coming Jo," Jack mutters self-consciously into the radio, trying to ignore very hard the knowing smirks he is receiving from everyone – including he notes, the new guy. Geez, he's never going to have respect! He smiles stiffly as Vincent all but shoves the pastry bag and coffees into his hands before turning to fill the stranger's simple request.

Jack wants to hang out, find out _who_ this guy is, but he's also smart and knows if he delays much longer, he's going to have a seriously pissed Jo on his hands, and the last time that happened? He shudders.

No thank you. Not again, not if he can help it.

He sighs under his breath as he moves out of the café and heads to the office. He's pretty sure though that by the end of the day he'll know who the hell this guy is and why everyone acted as they did.

***  
Two hours later, Jack gets a call from Mrs. Henderson who lives at the edge of town about some guy who is breaking into her neighbor's house. Jack's a bit surprised; crime is not a really big problem in Eureka. His job usually consists of cleaning up whatever messes the guys at Global Dynamics have unleashed. As he drives there, he asks Jo over the radio where the hell the Sheppard house is located. He has never even heard of the Sheppards.

"Oh," she says. "The Sheppards died about two years before you got here. They have a son but no one's seen him for years. Their house has been sitting there. I think their son pays to have it taken care of while he's gone or something."

Armed with that information, Jack drives up the driveway. He sees the stranger from earlier unpacking his SUV, grocery bags in his arms as he toes open a door.

"Hey there," Jack calls out. His smile is welcoming as he exits his own SUV, his hands on his hips as he makes his way towards the front door. "Need some help?" he asks as he sees the man struggling to juggle the grocery bags and keep the door open.

The stranger glances back from the door. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Jack helps him into the house and helps unload the groceries, looking around the kitchen with curiosity.

"So I guess you're here for a specific purpose?" the stranger asks after they're finished.

"Oh! Yeah!" Jack can feel a blush rising on his face. He's been so caught up in the casual conversation about football and baseball and God! College basketball that the reason he's even here had slipped his mind. It feels awkward but he's not a US Marshall for nothing so he ploughs through his explanation of a phone call from Mrs. Henderson and does he have i.d.?

The man reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a wallet and removing a small card. He holds it out with one hand and Jack takes it while smiling awkwardly. He examines the card notes that the man's name is John Sheppard. Presumably, he's the son of the now deceased Sheppards that Jo had told him about earlier.

"Thanks," he says, returning the card to him. "I'm Jack Carter." He holds his hand out in greeting, even if it feels awkward to do so after all this.

John just smirks, gives it a quick shake and asks, "How long have you been Sheriff?"

"Oh, sometimes it feels forever!" Jack responds, a puff of air escaping. "Coming on two years now."

"Is Eureka as exciting as ever?" John asks, curious. Jack looks and acts like none of the other sheriffs Eureka had had in past. He wonders what brought a man like Jack Carter to Eureka and, more importantly, what made him stay.

"Hell, you grew up here! I'm sure you know what it's like!"

"Yeah, there is that." John smiles. He realizes this is the first time he's even felt a little bit relaxed since he came through the Stargate a week ago. He's home, and it feels like home, even with his parents gone and dead. He thinks that maybe O'Neill and Landry hadn't been giving him the runaround when they suggested he take some leave. Maybe this is what he needs to get back on his feet.

Jack looks like he wants to say something else when his radio squawks. John is amused at the embarrassed look that crosses the man's face as he responds to his deputy that everything is fine and no the stranger isn't a mass murderer or even a burglar. That it's actually the Sheppards' son and he's heading back to town now so please, please don't come out here and attempt to rescue him with the shiny guns from the locker. It reminds him of how he and Rodney had acted on Atlantis.

He misses it.

"Look, I gotta go," Jack tells him sheepishly. "I guess I'll see you around?" He sounds tentative and John wonders if he's being hit on.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he responds. Jack looks happy for a moment before he leaves John's house. John leans back against the counter, listening as Jack's SUV pulls out of the driveway and heads back into town.

John wanders through the house, noting the changes from the last time he was here. He sees that the picture of him in full dress blues sitting in the place of pride on the mantle in the living room. Next to it is a picture of his parents on their wedding day. They look happy and John wonders if he'll ever be that happy.

He continues through the house, reacquainting himself with rooms full of memories, with doors that don't open at a thought, with lights that don't turn on or off without a switch. He misses the hum of Atlantis, misses the knowledge that no matter where he is in the City, he's welcome and can find anyone or anything he needs.

He misses his family.

***  
It's been three days and Jack hasn't seen John anywhere in town. Eureka has been remarkably quiet and Jack wonders uneasily when it's going to change. He can see Allison getting antsy as if she too realizes that when things are too quiet for too long they need to start worrying. He wonders if she talks to Stark about it, before ruthlessly shutting down that train of thought.

Allison had chosen Stark and even if it kills him sometimes to remember the alternate future he had had with her, he keeps in mind that he is the only one that remembers it now. Well, Henry remembers it too, but Henry had left Eureka after Kim's death and no one has really heard from him since.

Also, he's found a few strong shots of whisky help him forget. Not that he lets himself take that option very often. He tries to a be responsible parent after all and he doesn't think getting drunk in an effort to forget is going to win him any father of the year awards.

Zoe has been quiet too and it's so unusual that he wants to ask her what she's planning. He's afraid to though. He tries to remember that she's a teenager, a young woman who isn't a juvenile delinquent anymore while she keeps in mind that he is her father and he does love her and he only wants the best for her.

And really? The only reason he's doesn't ask her what's wrong is that he doesn't want to sound stupid by asking her why she's all of a sudden doing all her homework without being nagged or why she's suddenly helping out around the house. He figures she'll come to him and tell him what she wants sooner or later.

He hopes it's later. He doesn't relish another fight with his ex over the way he indulges his daughter.

It's a Saturday night though and Zoe is out with her friends so Jack decides to head to the bar to see what's going on. He definitely doesn't want to hang out in his house alone. Not that S.A.R.A.H. doesn't provide some nice company, but he wants actual human interaction, even if half the things said to him will go over his head.

The main topic of conversation these last three days has been about Sheppard. So far Jack has learned that John Sheppard had been one of the smartest kids in his class; that everyone had thought he would revolutionize the field of mathematics; that he had shocked everyone when he had gone into the military instead of academia like everyone had assumed. He had been to the Gulf, to Bosnia, to Afghanistan. There are all sorts of rumors as to what he has been doing in the last few years. Jack is pretty sure none of its true.

When he walks into the bar, he greets the townspeople, snorting as he realizes that the main topic of conversation isn't something normal like sports, but rather some obscure scientific debate. He orders a beer and looks around, trying to decide whether he should try and convince the bartender to please please please change the channel to ESPN, or try and find a conversation he can maybe contribute to – or at least not look like an idiot when he nods as if he understands what is being said. He sees John sitting at the other end of the bar and goes to join him.

"Hey, do you mind?" he asks, gesturing towards the seat with his beer. At John's nod, he takes the barstool next to him, hooking his legs into the legs of the stool. He takes a sip of his beer, noting with some surprise that the television closest to them is showing tonight's college basketball game. "Oh sweet! How did you get them to show this?" he asked excitedly.

John throws him an amused sideways look and tells Jack that he simply asked.

"Huh, I never thought that would actually work." Jack turns his attention to the game. It looks like a good one.

***  
John Sheppard continues to be a mystery to the locals. Well everyone except for Jack. For some reason, one Jack can't even begin to unravel John has decided that he likes him. John takes to dropping by the sheriff's office with a cup of coffee, or joins Jack for lunch or dinner. Eureka's residents try and pump Jack for information on John but he always refuses to divulge. He's too embarrassed to admit that he doesn't know much.

What he does know: John likes Ferris wheels, football (and other sports) and things that go 200 miles per hour. He is also in the Air Force, but Jack knows this more from the dog tags and the throw away comment John once made about forced leave.

What he doesn't know: why John returned to Eureka. What happened to put the sadness and aloofness and hurt into his eyes.

He thinks the only reason John talks to him and watches sports with him, is because he doesn't push. Frankly, he doesn't really care. He's just happy to have someone in the town that likes beer and understands that baseball shouldn't be played with a virtual bat and ball.

He doesn't even mind the new rumors circulating that they are lovers.

At least not much.

***  
Jack thinks John is unflappable. It's a big surprise then to see him stiffen and then slouch further in his chair as two people enter the café one morning. John has been in Eureka for two and a half weeks by then. Jack honestly doesn't think John could slouch any further than he normally does, so this is surprising.

Curious, he turns his head to see who the newcomers are and why they evoke such a response in John. They are strangers: the male short with fly away hair and glasses and an accent as he talks to his companion; his companion is Japanese with big glasses and looks quiet but her eyes are scanning the café with curiosity.

All that are in the café are looking at the two with wide eyes. More strangers and in such a short period of time! Practically unheard of.

"Two coffees, black," the man orders and Vincent nods, hands moving competently to fill the order.

The pretty Japanese woman's eyes widen as she sees the table with Jack and John. She tugs the man's arm and says "But is that not the Colonel?"

"What?!" he asks, his head whipping around to pierce Jack with sharp eyes.

"Great," John groans, trying to sink even lower in his seat.

The two scurry – and there can be no other word for it – to the table. John looks up, smirks upwards and says "Hi Dr. Z. Miko."

"Colonel?" Miko asks in confusion. Unspoken is the question of why he is here, in Eureka.

"Take a seat," John offers, nodding his head towards the two empty ones at the table. Jack is holding breath, desperately trying to remain invisible. Despite respecting the boundaries John has set, he still wants to know more and this seems like the perfect opportunity.

Of course, everyone else in the café also wants to learn more about the town's prodigal son, and is eavesdropping from their seats, but Jack. Jack is lucky enough to have a front row seat.

"So Colonel, what are you doing here?" the man asks, curiosity in his soft accented voice.

"Forced leave. Was told to go home, so here I am," John says with a shy grin.

They both blink at him. "You… grew up here?" the woman asks.

"Yep."

"But…. Why did you never say anything?"

John sighs. He looks tired, haunted. "Do you really think Rodney would have left me alone if he knew?" he finally asks.

The woman giggles quietly, while the man grins wildly. "No, no he would not have."

The three of them just look at each other and it's as if there is a connection between the three that just exists. However John knows them – and Jack would really love to know the story behind that – it forged a bond that practically vibrates.

"So Global Dynamics, huh," John finally states, breaking the silence. If he's uncomfortable at being the center of attention, he ignores it.

"Yes, well," Dr. Z shrugs. "With my project in the hands of another now, I did not wish to remain. Returning home means teaching and not research. I do not wish to teach, not what is necessary to bring them up to speed."

"GD offered us a nice deal," Miko continues the explanation. John looks at her for a moment, the sorrow at losing Atlantis reflects in her eyes just as it does in his and everyone else who had been forced into exile. He slowly nods in understanding. Working for GD and living in Eureka might not be the same as working at the SGC but it will allow them to publish, to bring some of the knowledge they have gained from working with alien tech to others. Both were smart enough to further Earth's current science without violating the nondisclosure agreements they had signed.

John introduces Jack to the two. He's pleasantly surprised when the conversation doesn't turn to something scientific. The four of them discuss which teams will make it into the football playoffs.

"I prefer European football of course," Dr. Z. explains to Jack, "but this country, it does not have a good league, not really."

Jack just grins. He will have more people to invite for Sunday night football now and that's a good thing.

***

Radek and Miko spend a lot of time at John's house. Jack usually ends up joining them, provided he's not cleaning up some disaster or another. He likes hanging out with adults who understand there is more to life than physics or chemistry or biology.

He also likes that the two haven't been responsible for any emergencies at GD.

Radek and Miko are hysterical and he likes watching them interact with John. John relaxes with them, and he likes the relaxed John. He notices that the lines of worry and sadness have disappeared since the two came to Eureka.

***  
Seeing Radek and Miko that first day is a jolt to John's system, a reminder of all that he had had and all that he had lost. At first it's awkward to have two people from Atlantis – two scientists even! – in his home town, where he knows they only have to express the slightest interest in knowing John's past to have it all told by one of the random scientists at GD. So it's pleasantly surprising when he realizes they seem to respect his privacy and don't ask anything about him.

He knows Rodney wouldn't have been so polite. It makes him miss the man even more.

Two days later, they are over his house, waiting for the sheriff to arrive before watching a random movie that never made it to Atlantis but that they were all curious to see. John is shocked to realize that he's actually happy – or at least comfortable with his life at the moment. Sure Eureka isn't Atlantis, but he did grow up here. And even though everyone feels entitled to know everyone else's business, and sometimes just walking down the street is a hazard, it is home. It's just not Atlantis and he misses his city with all his being.

Radek and Miko seem to sense whenever he's depressed or thinking of what they had lost and engage him in conversation. He's slowly returning to the man he was before Afghanistan and Antarctica and Atlantis. He finds he rather likes that man and wonders if he should return to the SGC. The idea of not returning stays in the back of his mind even as Jack knocks on the door and tells them about the latest craziness that GD almost unleashed on the world.

It's almost like being back on Atlantis.

***

Jack knows something is wrong when he sees John. He looks tense and unhappy. Jack doesn't want to say anything so accepts the beer offered to him before joining John on the couch as the game plays on the television. He wonders if he should call Radek or Miko; maybe they can help John with whatever is worrying him. He grimaces. He feels like a girl, all worried about his friend and wonders when John became so important to him.

"Got a call from the General today," John tells him abruptly.

"Okay…" Jack replies, not sure what he should be saying. Is this a good thing?

"Yeah," John says. He looks over at Jack and smiles sardonically. "He wants me back at the base. Apparently I've had enough leave."

Jack stays silent. He really doesn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to do." John takes a swig from his beer. "You ever have something so utterly perfect, something that you know is just for you? And then have it snatched away, just as you're getting comfortable?"

Jack thinks about his marriage with his ex, thinks about Zoe and coming to Eureka. Thinks about the four years that never were. Oh yeah. He knows all about that. "Yeah," he says gruffly, taking a sip of his own beer.

John snorts. "Going back, I'm not going to be able to do what I was and even though I'm sure I'll still be doing some pretty awesome things, it won't be the same. Don't know if it's worth going back to base for."

Choosing his words carefully, Jack turns to look at John. "What will you do if you don't go back? Stay here and do nothing? I don't know what you did John, but you obviously loved it and if it were me and I knew there was the slightest chance I could maybe get back that perfection, I would leap at that chance." It's why he remains here in Eureka instead of running away like Henry did. Why he's remained even after Allison chose Stark and he has to watch the two of them together when all he can think is it should be him with her and not Stark.

John just looks into his eyes, as if looking for answers to questions only he knows. He nods, turns his attention back to the game. Jack sighs in relief. John has already relaxed into a sprawl. He thinks things are okay now.

***

It takes John several days before he makes the decision to return to the SGC. Radek and Miko were supportive in their own ways, but it's the words of Jack that really decide him. If there is a chance… he'll take it and he needs to be at the SGC to do that.

John stops by the sheriff's office on his way back to Colorado Springs. He brings coffees and pastries, just as he has done the last four weeks since he arrived. He pauses inside the doorway. Jo is flipping through one of her magazines, looking for the perfect mate. Jack sits at his desk, fiddling around with his computer. John knows if he looks at he screen, he'll see a game of Solitaire and not the reports Jack is ostensibly working on.

"Hey," he says as he closes the door with his foot. He saunters to Jo and gifts her with her breakfast. She thanks him with a smile, pulling the coffee to her in a predatory manner.

"Hey John, what's up?" Jack asks without looking up. John reaches his desk and puts down the coffee and pastry.

"Wanted to see you before I left," John says. He winces at the startled look in Jack's eye. He was so bad at goodbyes. Jack had become a good friend these last weeks and John knows he will miss the man.

"So you're heading out then?" Jack asks carefully.

"Yeah. You were right," John replies with a shrug. Jack nods in understanding.

"You coming back?"

"Planning on it. Next time I have leave."

"Good. Try to come back during baseball playoffs."

John grins. "Do my best." He holds out his hand. "Radek and Miko will have to keep you company now." He pauses. "I... really appreciate what you did for me. Take care, Jack."

Jack stands from his chair and grabs John into a hug. "Take care of yourself John," he tells him. They pat each other's backs before breaking apart. John gives Jack a lopsided smile and saunters back out the door, calling a goodbye to Jo as he does. He climbs into his SUV and breathes in deep. Time to return to the SGC. Time to figure out a way to get back to Atlantis. Because Jack was right. Atlantis was too important to just give up without a fight.

***

Jack waits for Radek and Miko in the bar later that night. He sits at a small table, a pint of beer in front of him, lost in thought. Radek had called him a few minutes ago saying they were running slightly late but would be there in fifteen minutes. He's halfheartedly watching ESPN on the television, surprised to see its on actually, but he's not going to complain at his good fortune.

"I'm so sorry to hear that John left you!" Fargo gushes as he comes up to Jack.

"What?!" Jack asks startled.

"It's all over town Sheriff. How Sheppard came by this morning to say goodbye to you before leaving town. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know how hard it is to have someone break up with you and just leave."

Jack blinks in surprise. He shakes his head. "Fargo, I'm not gay. Neither is John. We're just friends."

"Oh! Of course! Don't ask don't tell. I get it."

Jack just closes his eyes and laughs.

"What is so funny Jack?" Radek asks with curiousity.

Fargo leaps in and tells Radek and Miko how John left Jack this morning. They just smile. "Oh come on! It wasn't like that!" Jack protests.

"Of course it wasn't. Just know we are here for you Sheriff," Miko tells him mischievously.

"Oh no! Don't you start too!" Jack groans.

"Start what?" she responds innocently before giggling. Radek joins in with the laughter. Jack finally gives in and stops protesting. It's not worth it.

***

Three weeks later and Jack has finally stopped getting sympathetic looks and offers to listen to his problems – but only if wants to talk about it. He wonders when everyone decided he and John had been dating. He thinks it's best to just ignore it because he's scared that Alison will insist he speak to Beverly about the trauma of the breakup if he insists they weren't lovers.

He's eating lunch at Vincent's when Radek and Miko fly in through the door. Jack wonders what is wrong, because he has never seen them act this way.

"Sheriff! They're letting us back," Radek tells him. Miko nods behind him in excitement. "We leave tomorrow."

"Really?" Jack asks. His heart sinks. Without Radek and Miko, he won't have anyone with whom to hang out. And he knows it's selfish, but he can't help but enjoy the social life he has had since John and then Radek and Miko came to Eureka. He's not looking forward to lonely evenings once again. "Well, that's great. Really great," he manages to get out.

"The Colonel, he did it."

Jack forces a smile to his lips. "I'm happy for you guys. I know you wanted to go back."

Miko smiles. "It will be good to go back. GD… it's just not… the same."

Jack nods. He knows how much they had missed wherever they had once been assigned. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. We have to pack, but…" Radek looks around the café furtively before pressing into Jack's hand a slip of paper. "Contact information for us and the Colonel. We will see you again Sheriff."

Radek and Miko give Jack a hug before leaving. Jack sits at his table, his lunch forgotten before him. He doesn't know what to think.

"Jack, there's a report of a Code 27 at the Fultons," Jo tells him on the radio. Jack gets up from his table, slipping the paper into his pocket before telling Jo he's responding. Life goes on and he has a job to do.

***

A galaxy away, John pauses as he patrols Atlantis with Ronon making sure the City is safe. He receives a wave of comfort and love and smiles at his teammate. He's home.


End file.
